A tentativa de uma fangirl
by AngelloreXx
Summary: Uma fangirl pretende escrever mais uma fic yaoi, mas parece que Hiei e Kurama não estão muito satisfeitos com isso...


**A tentativa de uma Fangirl**

_-AngelloreXx-_

_-_

Fangirl aleatória: Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence! Mas eu queria ter um certo ruivo... # suspiro #

Ao escutar isso, Kurama olhou nervoso para Hiei.

"Hn." Foi a sua única resposta.

"Bom, vamos começar essa fict nova. AvisoÉ uma fict yaoi! (Claro!)" Exclamou Fangirl, empolgada.

"Kami-sama, eu estou com um pressentimento horrível agora..." Kurama disse, ficando ainda mais nervoso.

Sorrindo perversamente, Fangirl respondeu: "Relaxe, raposa! Bom, quanto ao casal dessa fict... Eles são tão kawaii juntos!"

"Hn. E de que casal você está falando?"

"Heero e Duo"

"Não." Fangirl respondeu.

"Hotohori e Nuriko"

"Não."

"Kenshin e Sano? (Ecaaaa!)"

"Não. Eu estou olhando para eles agora mesmo!"

"Ah, não! Eu e Hiei? De novo?" O ruivo exclamou irritado.

Hiei simplesmente encarou Fangirl friamente.

Tentando ignorar isso, ela continuou: "Mas o que eu posso fazer? Vocês ficam tão sexy juntos!"

"Mas você sabe que nós não somos um casal no anime!"

"Hn. Nem no manga."

"De fato. Além disso, no manga, Hiei assume que é o koibito da Mukuro." O ruivo acrescentou simplesmente.

"O QUE?"

"Você não se lembra? Quando vocês dois tiveram uma briga... Você foi ao Ningenkai me pedir aquela planta do Makai..."

"Kitsune no baka!" Hiei exclamou com raiva.

"E no anime teve aquela vez que você deixou ser abraçado pelavaca da Mukuro depois que vocês lutaram..." Fangirl acrescentou. _(1)_

"Então você sabe que nós não somos um casal. Por que fazer uma fanfiction yaoi então?" Kurama falou, tentando se acalmar.

"Er... Como você disse, isso é uma fanfict! Eu queria que você e o Hiei fossem um casal, e pelo menos na minha fict eu..."

Hiei a interrompeu rispidamente. "Como você deseja morrer?"

Em pânico, Fangirl correu, se escondendo atrás de Kurama.

"Hn. Eu vou embora."

"Hiei! Espere!" Fangirl chamou, quase entregue às lágrimas.

Com uma expressão inocente, Kurama disse em uma voz suave: "Eu tenho sorvete, Hiei..." _(2)_

Hiei parou. "Hn. Me dá."

Kurama riu.

"Me dê ou morra, raposa!"

"Só se você ficar."

"Hn."

Observando que a tática de Kurama dera certo, Fangirl exclamou: "Tudo bem! Vamos começar!"

"Só mais uma coisa."

"O que foi?"

"Nós não queremos que essa seja uma fict yaoi."

Hiei tinha um olhar assassino em seu rosto. "Estamos falando sério"

"Er… Ok, ok! Só um beijo, no final! Então... vamos começar!"

Hiei tinha agora um olhar verdadeiramente assassino.

"Nós não queremos uma fanfict yaoi! Nós não somos um casal!" Kurama quase gritou.

"Só um beijinho! Por favooooooooor!"

"NÃO!" Os youkais gritaram juntos em resposta.

"Mas vocês formam um casal tãoooo kawaii!"

"NÃO!"

"Só nessa fict!"

"NÃO!"

"Eu juro, a próxima fict não vai ser yaoi, vocês só precisam ser um casal nessa..."

"NÃO!"

"Por favor! SEJAM GAYS!"

"Ch'! Você é doente." Hiei disse, indo embora.

"Kurama! Faça alguma coisa! O Hiei está indo embora!"

Kurama pegou uma rosa e a transformou em seu característico chicote, para logo depois amarrar o pequeno koorime com a arma.

"Kurama! Me solte! Agora!"

"Hiei, você não pode ser tão indelicado com uma fã! Eu sei que ela é uma fangirl, mas você deve trata-la bem!"

"Não! Eu não agüento mais essas fangirls! Eu vou matar todas elas, e se você ficar no meu caminho eu mato você também!"

Os olhos de Fangirl brilharam ao escutar isso. "É claro! Vocês dois brigam, Kurama angst, Hiei angst, Kurama chora, Hiei angst, e no final eu escrevo essa cena lemon gigantesca, com vocês dois fazem sexo a noite inteira! Vai ser a melhor fict yaoi de todos os tempos!"

Hiei: O.O

Kurama: O.Ó;

Hiei entrou em estado de pânico. "CORRA, KURAMA, CORRA! SALVE O SEU TRASEIRO! Literalmente! (E o meu também...) " _(3)_

Mas ao invés disso, Kurama começou a desamarrar o koorime rapidamente. "Não posso deixa-lo sozinho aqui! Ela ainda pode junta-lo com o Yusuke!"

"Tem razão." Hiei disse antes de sair correndo, largando o ruivo para trás.

"Kurama! Faça alguma coisa! O Hiei está indo embora!" Fangirl gritou.

"Eu me recuso."

"O que? Eu pensei que você estava do meu lado!"

"Eu estava. Mas não quero estar em mais uma fanfict yaoi! Já existem muitas delas! Eu estou farto disso!"

De repente, Karasu apareceu do nada.

"GAAAH! M-mas você está morto, eu matei você!" Kurama exclamou em pânico.

"É o poder do amor, querido!"

Kuwabara, aparecendo do nada também, gritou: "Ei! Seu corvo! Essa fala é minha!"

Karasu olhou para ele com desprezo. "E você é...? Ah, o amiguinho da minha raposinha..."

"RAPOSINHA? O QUE?" Kurama gritou, seu autocontrole completamente perdido agora.

"Ei, baby, o que você acha de fazer a cena lemon maior do que ela queria, hein?" Karasu disse, caminhando em direção ao youko, aparentemente ignorando a fúria na face do ruivo.

Os olhos de Fangirl brilharam novamente. "SIM! SIM! SIIIIIIIIIMMMM!"

"NÃO! Morra, seu anormal!" Então ele conjurou uma planta monstruosa do Makai, que devorou Karasu vivo num piscar de olhos.

Fangirl, observando a planta ainda se contorcendo enquanto digeria o youkai, suspirou derrotada. "Parece que essa fict não vai ser escrita mesmo... Karasu está morto. Hiei foi embora. Não consegui achar nem o Yomi nem o Kuronue. Você ganhou, raposa."

Kurama sorriu satisfeito.

"Sabe, tem um fict que eu estou escrevendo... Você vai fazer par com uma garota bonitinha!"

Youko Kurama interferiu: "Ótimo! Mas o que você acha de me juntar com umas 3 ou 4 garotas quentes?"

"YOOOOOOOUKOOOOO!" _(4)_

"Heh! Eu sou demais!" Youko disse com o seu famoso sorriso.

Kurama balançou sua cabeça veementemente. "Não! Eu não quero fazer par com ninguém! Eu só quero a minha mamãe!"

"Waaaaaahhh! Kawaii!" Fangirl exclamou.

Youko simplesmente ignorou seu alter ego. "Hmm... Eu estava pensando em algumas cenas lemon, o que você acha?" Disse, balançando sua cauda sensualmente.

Fangirl estava babando, atônita.

Kurama interferiu de novo. "Não! Nada de cenas lemon! Eu tenho muito trabalho impedindo que minha mãe as leia! Mas eu concordo em fazer par com alguma garota bonitinha. Mamãe sempre me pergunta sobre namoradas, acho que ela ficaria feliz se eu finalmente saísse com alguém."

Fangirl rolou seus olhos. "Pelo amor de Deus! Você é um adolescente de 18 anos! Por acaso você não tem hormônios?"

"Não ligue para ele." Disse Youko. "Você quer que eu saia com alguém. O que você acha de eu sair com _vários_ 'alguéns'? " Ele então se aproximou de Fangirl e lambeu sua bochecha languidamente.

Fangirl simplesmente desmaiou.

"Olhe o que você (eu) fez (fiz)!" Kurama exclamou.

"Eu sei. Eu sou irresistível, não sou?" Youko disse, mais uma vez, com seu sorriso provocante.

Alguns momentos depois, Fangirl acordou.

"Fico feliz que você tenha acordado. Sobre aquela fanfiction. Sem yaoi?" Kurama perguntou.

Fangirl soltou uma risada nervosa. "Er... No início não. Sabeéque você se apaixona por uma garota e tem um encontro com ela. Aí quando vocês vão... Er... Você sabe... Você decobre que _ela_ é na realidade _ele_. Não é o máximo? Vai ser com certeza, A MELHOR FICT YAOI QUE JÁ FOI FEITAÉ claro, Hiei fica com ciúmes, então ele aparece e vocês três fazem sexo a noite toda e..."

"NAAAAAAAAAAÃOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kurama gritou completamente desesperado.

"Mas calma! Não é exatamente vocêé o Youko, e..."

"O QUE?"

"NAAAAAAAAAAÃOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kurama gritava enquanto corria em pânico para bem longe.

Fangirl foi deixada sozinha. "Uh... Talvez eu tenha que considerar fazer a fict yaoi com o Kuwabara e o Yusuke..."

Todas as fangirls (e non fangirls) lendo isso: Eeeeecaaaaaaa!

_-Fim-_

-

**_N/A_**: Essa é a versão em português de "A fangirl's attempt". Tem algumas pequenas alterações, mas está praticamente igual ao original em inglês. Gostou? Odiou? Quer me matar? Review!

-

_**Obs:**_

_(1): Se você está imaginando, não, eu não odeio a Mukuro. Pra falar a verdade, eu simplesmente AMO ela. Mas como ela é odiada pela maioria das fangirls,eu achei que seria correto mostrar um pouco desse "ódio" na fala da Fangirl. _

_(2): Algumas ficts em inglês consideram que Hiei adora a chamada "sweet snow", ou "neve doce", que seria um nome (muito fofo!) que ele teria dado para "sorvete". Na versão em inglês, eu coloquei o famigerado "sweet snow", mas na tradução eu preferi colocar simplesmente "sorvete"._

_(3) e (4): Eu particularmente acho essas passagens em inglês mais engraçadas. _

_-_


End file.
